Your Reflection Inside my Eyes
by Hotch Fan
Summary: [AU] Bruce Wayne is a high class escort. Tony Stark is... interested. "Hmm, I wasn't aware escorts -even as classy as yourself- were supposed to know about engineering." Wayne/Stark Mild Slash.


**Yep, another one-shot from me. I got this idea a couple of weeks ago and it wouldn't leave me alone so I finally give in and write it. This is a bit of an experiment, I guess. Not only because this is my first AU, but because even the style I wrote it in is different to my usual, so I would appreciate any kind of feedback.**

**********I don't owe ****The Dark Knight trilogy, Iron Man **or any of its characters, sadly.

* * *

**OoOoO**

**Title: Y****our Reflection Inside my Eyes.**

Tony sat on the bed, back leaning against the headboard and his breath still ragged as he enjoyed the view the very naked and very hot body spread out on the other side of the bed presented him. It was a _damn_ good sight.

The other man was lying on his stomach, breath already even as he propped himself up on his elbows, giving Tony a very nice view of broad shoulders and very firm buttocks. There were some scars on his back too. The scars weren't too big or flashy and most of them were old; nothing more than thin white lines against faintly tanned skin, but a few were thicker and red.

Hardcore stuff was supposed to be off the table here, or at least that's what Tony had been told. It made him wonder. The bruises could be explained. _Hell_, he was sure there would be ones in the exact shape of his fingers on the other man's hips soon. But there was something else that had caught his attention.

"So, you got a lot of men with a _fucking_ beam of light coming from their chests to fuck?"

Lazy hazel eyes meet Tony's from under silky dark hair as the other man shrugged. And damn, the movement didn't even look a bit awkward.

"You're not paying me to be curious."

Ah, this was new. He had never paid for sex. Like, _ever_. With his charms and money he never had to. There was always someone willing to spread naked under him. Or above him, on a few occasions. That hadn't changed after his return, and the whole superhero thing had even multiplied the number of people willing to go to bed with him. It had been a thrill, at least until he started getting tired of the awkward pauses and startled looks. The stupid and shallow words.

"And if I was."

A dark eyebrow raised, head propped on a fist. "You want me to ask why you have an arc reactor embedded into your chest?"

Tony blinked. Once, twice. Well, that certainly was an fucking improvement compared to the whined "God, what happened to you, Tony?" and the drunken "Why the hell is your chest growling?" he heard on a regular basis. And yeah, maybe it had to do with the fact he didn't fuck very bright people. Until now, _apparently_.

"You know what it is."

The dark-haired man rolled his eyes. "The fact I do this doesn't mean I'm an idiot."

"Hmm, I wasn't aware escorts -even as classy as yourself- were supposed to know about _engineering_."

Sharp, dark eyes narrowed at Tony. "So now that you suspect I might have a brain you'll want to know my sad life story and how I end up here instead of working on some nice office."

Tony arched an eyebrow at the dry tone. "Colour me intrigued, cupcake."

"What's with the nickname?"

"We both know the name you use is not your real one so I'm improvising."

Head tilted slightly to the side. "We do?"

"Yep. So, you were going to tell me that tear-jerking story of yours, honey bear."

The dark-haired man give him an irritated look, but at the end just sighed softly. "There's nothing to tell, really. Maybe I'm just doing something I'm good at and gets me good money."

"Yeah, no. That's boring."

"So it can't be true because it's boring?"

"Exactly."

They fell silent after that, eyeing each other for a long time.

"This is Gotham. Things don't work quite like they do elsewhere."

Tony waited, but nothing else came. "That's very vague, honey buns."

"It doesn't matter how smart you are. If you don't have friends in the right places or aren't willing to do what they want you to, you are nothing." The man's voice was hard, distant. "If you really are smart you realize that before it's too late."

"You did." It wasn't a question.

A wry curl of lips. "A lot of people do, but most of them go blindly along anyway. They don't realize there's no way back."

Tony paused for a moment. He knew the kind of hellhole Gotham was. Hell, _who_ didn't. Not fucking superhero or governmental agency wanted to get into the mess, so they let crime bosses and ruthless businessmen hold the reins of the whole city, leaving the citizens to deal with all that crap as best they could.

"So was it the friends or the setup for you?"

"A bit of both, I think." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So, uh, why don't just, you know, get the hell away from here? Like, go live somewhere nice and sunny, where the streets don't seem like something taken right out of some crappy horror movie."

"I thought about it, but is not that simple. Gotham is... Gotham is my home."

He looked at Tony straight in the eye, a fierce, almost wild spark flashing in his dark eyes that sent a jolt of arousal straight to his cock.

The moment was gone as soon as it happened, and the other man was turning his head to look at the clock on the bedside table. He looked back at Tony, eyes flickering down to his hardening cock.

"We still have ten minutes. I can do something about that." He gave a tiny nod, hazel eyes shining with amusement and lust.

Tony moved fast, tackling and pinning the other man down against the mattress in a single move, attacking his mouth with all his might.

He could predict plenty of trips to Gotham in the near future as he trusted his tongue into the wet, hot mouth of the man under him. Maybe he should get Pepper to buy a building around here somewhere. Something big and with a damn good bed. _And_ couch. And carpeting too. And a big shower. He was going to need them.

**OoOoO**

* * *

**a/n: So, yeah. The Waynes weren't a wealthy family here, of course, so at first I had Bruce getting into this because he needed money, and then staying because that was the only way in which he could help people, earning more than enough money to be able to give some to charity or people how needed it. But then, halfway through this the Bat came into the mix and I got a new idea: He left Gotham and trained just like in canon, but without his millions he had to start working as an escort to finance his crusade as Batman. After a while he started getting prominent men and woman as clients and decided to use it to his advantage, trying to get information that would help him later. Nothing of that came into play here, of course, but I feel like sharing it with you guys anyway.**

**Lastly, this is unbetaed so please feel free to point out any mistake you find.**


End file.
